Big Time Rush Backwards
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: What happens when the guys get super bored on a snow-day.


**Sadly, my dad and I didn't find out what's wrong with my laptop, but as of now, I'll just write from our desktop computer. **

**Anyways, I've been trying to get into a writing-mood all day, but I haven't been able to find any good ideas. I figured that writing something pointless and random would be best way to get rid of this writer's block. I don't really have a plot for this and it'll probably contain mostly dialogue, but I at least hope that you'll be able to get a small laugh out of it in the end :)**

"I'm…so…bored…" Carlos groaned.

"Read a book." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, dude, not everyone likes those dumb word pages like you do." James chimed in.

"Be nice, guys." Kendall added, "There must be _something _for us to do."

"Just a little friendly reminder…we're snowed in." James snarled.

"Okay, well. Um…there are plenty of things to do while being snowed in!" Kendall tried to stay positive about this. Sometimes he felt like the bottom of a card tower, or maybe the first domino…if he went down, so would everyone else.

"Yeah! How about we make a list of all things we could do right now while being snowed in!" Carlos suggested.

"Sounds fun!" Kendall grinned.

"No." James shook his head, "Just no."

"We could do our homework." Logan started.

"Or…count sheep!" Carlos continued on the list.

"Talk about how amazing I look in snow boots." James replied.

"Or watch some hockey."

"Learn how to draw manga."

"Admire my hair and how luscious it is."

"Use the blender!"

"Blender?"

"Yeah…why not?"

"Uh, okay. We could play indoor hockey."

James scoffed, "Around all of my mom's expensive knick-knacks? Great plan, Ken…"

"Well, no one said we actually had to do these things!"

"This is boring." Logan sighed.

"Do you have a better plan?" Carlos questioned.

"Actually…"

Kendall cut his friend off, "We're not doing math or algebra or whatever, Logan."

"I wasn't going to say that!" Logan rolled his eyes while grabbing some paper from the coffee table and a pen from his backpack.

"Well, what's your idea then?" James inquired.

Logan ignored him and started to write down their names.

"Dude, we're not playing M.A.S.H again if that's your plan." Carlos told the raven-haired-boy.

Logan glared at Carlos angrily, "I wasn't going to say that either! We're gonna find out what our names are backwards."

"Boooooriiiiiiing!" The other four chanted.

James glanced over at the paper for a moment and instantly regretted saying that. A big smirk appeared on his face, "You hear that guys? My name backwards is Semaj. It sounds all cool and famous, I know."

"No. It doesn't…" Kendall scoffed.

Logan started to giggle.

"What?"

"Your name backwards is Lladnek." Logan burst into laughter.

"Sounds like an exotic animal." James nodded.

"What's mine?! What's mine?!" Carlos jumped up and down excitedly.

"Solrac." Logan replied.

"Dude, your name backwards sounds evil…"

"Oh my gosh." Carlos' eyes lit up with shock, "It does!"

"No worries, bud…you wouldn't hurt a fly." Logan assured.

"Never have, never will." Carlos smiled proudly.

"Well what's yours, man?" James asked.

"Nagol." Logan answered, "Doesn't really sound like anything…"

"It does have 'nag' in the beginning of it…and you do that a lot so-"

"I don't!" Logan called out.

"Says the guy who lectured us on about how important good grades are like an hour ago."

The brunette's face became red with embarrassment.

"Well…that passed like…5 minutes of time." Kendall sighed.

"What do we do now?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Logan! No sleepover games!"

"It's not a sleepover game; y'all are just scared that you're gonna get a really hard dare or something." Logan grinned.

"Are not!"

"Chickens…bock…bock…"

James interrupted with fury, "Bock one more time!"

Logan snickered, "It's fine…it's fine. I guess I'm just braver than you are."

"No you're not!" Carlos pleaded, "Come on guys! Let's play truth or dare and show Logan how brave we really are!"

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Kendall began.

"I will!" Carlos volunteered, "Hmm…DARE!"

"Can I give him one?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah whatever." James nodded.

"So you know that really mean old guy across the street? I want you to ding-dong-ditch him."

"No fair!" Carlos cried, "We shouldn't be allowed to give out dares that could get someone sent to jail!"

"You wouldn't get sent to jail." Logan replied.

"Logie's gonna send me to jail!" Carlos whined.

"Fine!" Logan shouted, "I'll give you a different dare…um…run outside and scream something totally random out loud."

"But that's embarrassing." Carlos groaned.

"Exactly my point." Logan turned to James and Kendall, "Too scared to play this game."

"Well, let's see you do better." James answered, "I'm gonna give YOU a dare now."

"Go ahead."

"Hmm…go outside and sing the Yo Gabba Gabba theme song while running around the house…while wearing underwear on your head." James laughed.

"No." Logan shook his head, "Besides…I don't even know the Yo Gabba Gabba theme song."

"Muno!" Carlos sang under his breath.

"He's tall and friendly…" Kendall sung along shamefully.

"Foofa!" Carlos continued.

"She's pink and happy…" Kendall added.

"Brobee!" But this time James was singing.

"The little green one…" Carlos and Kendall harmonized.

"Toodee!" James recited.

"She likes to have fun…" Logan mentally slapped himself for singing with them.

"Plex! A magic robot" All four of the boys sang, "Let's all come and play with DJ Lance Rock today!"

"Yo gabba gabba! Yo gabba gabba! Yo gabba gabba! Yo gabba gabba! Yo gabba gabba!" They chanted and hummed.

"GUYS!" James yelled cutting off the ending of the song, "Look at what the boredom is doing to us…we're singing Yo Gabba Gabba songs!"

"We're pathetic."

"And losers…don't forget losers…"

There was silence for a moment, "Do you guys want to see if it's on right now?"

"Heck yeah we do!"

**Yup. Meaningless, but funny nonetheless ;P review please? LOL!**

**xoxo**

**~EMMALEiGH :)**


End file.
